


Putting on a Show

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Instruction, Suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New but established BDSM relationship.  Michael asserts his dominance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting on a Show

**Author's Note:**

> {{ michael/gavin - new but established bdsm relationship. }}

Gavin shifts from foot to foot, decidedly not meeting Michael’s eyes. The ginger was in his suit, lounging comfortably on his couch and staring him down. He wanted to cover himself, but Michael had ordered he be stripped by the time he got home, and stripped he was. And he hadn’t said a word since he got home, just sitting in that damn chair with that easy smirk on his face.

"Such a pretty little thing," he finally comments, and Gavin meets his gaze. "Don’t you agree?"

"Yes," he says hesitantly, but Michael glowers. "…Sir." The smirk returns. 

"Almost makes me want to fuck you." Gavin bites his lip at that, because ‘almost’ implies otherwise. 

"You’d like that though, wouldn’t you, slut?" Michael smiles wider when the Brit nods slowly. He makes a gesture to him with his hand. "Show me."

So Gavin exhales, taking his cock in hand. It’s half-hard already, partially from Michael’s words and partially from being  _stared_ at and partially because damnit Michael in a suit was  _hot._ The ginger gives a little nod, and he runs a tentative hand down to the base, then back up, stroking it slowly until he was fully hardened. He thumbed the head and bit back a sound. 

"Ah-ah, Gavin. You hold back again and I will have to punish you," came a growl from the chair. He did it again, this time letting out a gasp - half faked to please Michael.

"Easy, nice and slow now," Michael commands, and Gavin obeys, starting a slow, almost teasing pace. He shuts his eyes, trying to concentrate. He, to be honest, actually felt rather nervous. They were both new to all of this and he wanted to please him, he did. Just before he could reach full-on panic mode, Michael’s voice drifted through his stream of consciousness, pulling him back. As always.

"A little faster," he demands. Gavin slides his hand down a little quicker, a tighter hand for full contact. He lets out a happy sigh, relishing in the heady touch that makes his mind go numb, all fears and worries and panic ebbing away and leaving lust and desire to please Michael. So he spreads his knees a little further apart, roughly shoulder width, and leans back a bit, giving him a better view. The gesture is obviously appreciated, because the ginger licks his lips subconsciously.

Michael folds his arms, eyeing him again. “Use your other hand, now, and card it through your hair.” Gavin raises his other arm, threading his fingers into his hair. It’s strange; he loves when other people play with it, but it doesn’t really affect him when he does it. 

"Pull."

And he does.

Gavin’s a little surprised, really, when he lets out an involuntary, strangled gasp. His hand stutters on his cock and he can’t stop himself from going a little faster. He looks back at Michael, whose intense gaze just make him hotter, who looks so damn good in that suit, make him want to be pinned down and fucked until he’s hoarse.

Maybe next time he’ll beg for that.

Michael must see that his thoughts are wandering again, because he calls out a crisp order.

"Thumb the head," he snaps, and Gavin runs his thumb along the slit, over the frenulum, all over the head, and he can’t stop the embarrassingly loud whimper that tumbles out. He continues this until Michael finally leans back in the seat, nodding a bit. He strokes down his cock again, and on the upstroke subtly twists against the frenulum. It makes him gasp and buck into his hand, the feeling of heat coiling in his belly. 

"Do that again. Fuck your hand." Gavin obeys, thrusting fast and hard into his hand, barely able to control the stream of noises flowing from his mouth, wanting to please Michael and fuck him and be fucked and just  _come already._

He hears Michael shift and looks up to see him stand, linking his hands behind his back and strolling over as casual as can be. When the ginger started to circle him, as if he were prey, he let his head hang, separating one finger from the rest of his hand so that whenever he thrust, he’d brush the head of his cock and  _hell yeah,_  that was good _._ Finally, he felt a hand lift his chin up, to look Michael straight in the eye, towering over him.

"Gonna come? Gonna come on your knees like a whore?" Gavin trembled, though fought to not break eye contact. "Yeah, gonna come just like this, on your knees and fucking your hand and I bet you wish it was me, don’t you?" He lets out a noise now, a mix of an affirmation and a sob. The ginger leans down to make closer eye contact, though makes sure to stay at a higher level than he to look down at him.

"Come," he rumbles, and the Brit does, letting out a cry that sounds like a mix of Michael’s name and a moan. 

The Jersey boy lets him ride it out, handing him a tissue from the side-table. He accepts it gratefully and cleans himself off. When he looks back up, Michael is sitting in the seat again, watching him serenely. Gavin crawls over, resting his head on his knee and looking up at him. He runs a hand up his leg, to the inside of his thigh, to return the favor and please him. But another hand lands on top of his and stops him, and he looks up at the suited man curiously. 

"Tonight’s about you, pet. There’ll be plenty of that in time," Michael assures him, pulling his hand gently until Gavin crawls in his lap. He lays his head against his chest, humming contentedly as Michael plays with his hair.

He’d done good.


End file.
